bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Odette
Odette 'is the name of a pair of demonic blue ice skates that have the ability to freeze enemies whilst attacking. They are unique among all other weapons in that they can only be used in the foot slot. When moving around while wearing these skates, Bayonetta will skate instead of run, increasing her movement speed and leaving a cosmetic trail of ice crystals. They also allow her to walk over lava without taking damage. Jeanne's equivalent for Odette is Karen. In-Game Description ''"These skates hold the soul of the demon witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn demon queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her preferred circle of hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold." How to Obtain This weapon's LP is divided into three parts in Chapter VI '''First Piece: '''Just as the level begins it is located in a chest behind you. '''Second Piece: Located soon after the first, in the area where you fight the two Inspired. Near the entrance there's a pile of rocks; destroy these to reveal a chest containing the LP piece. Third Piece: Given to you later in the chapter as a reward for defeating a Joy. Unique Traits Odette 'will increase Bayonetta's movement speed and cause her to "slide" for a moment when she stops. This can allow for longer reaching jabs and kicks and gives the player the ability to slide their dodges, granting a noticeable boost in mobility against game bosses. Executing kick attacks with '''Odette '''also causes enemies to become frozen solid for a short duration, with multi-kick flurries increasing the chance of this occurring greatly. Once frozen, enemies may be lifted and thrown using Madama Butterfly like cars and dumpsters. This freeze can be afflicted upon all non-boss enemies in the game other than 'Kinships, Braves, and Beloved. Wicked Weaves: 'While equipped all Wicked Kicks will glow white and will be of the ice element. 'Bullet Climax: When executed this will cause Bayonetta to spin with one skate outstretched, hitting nearby enemies in quick succession with its blade. Two of these attacks in a row are usually enough to freeze an Angel solid. Charge Modifier: Holding down will transform Bayonetta's kick attacks into either a flurry of quick kicks or a set of spinning sweep kicks. Rapidly pressing the button during the animation will increase the number of kicks or sweeps, allowing her to freeze enemies more rapidly. Unique Combo: ''' . A set of four kicks, each of which can be charged into a flurry of kicks. If the fourth and final kick is charged the last kick will also let loose a Wicked Heel Kick. This combo can also be executed after the combo if the kick is charged, effectively creating a rather unique combo that can't be performed with any other feet weapons. '''Fire Immunity: '''Equipping '''Odette will allow Bayonetta to skate on the shallow molten ground without taking damage. Though Fire Affinities and Ardors will still have immunity to her kicks and cause damage to her if she touches them. This can make navigating certain boss fights much easier, as she no longer has to jump between 'safe areas' to get to certain bosses' weak points. This also extends to the unique "Ice" stage of the final boss, allowing Bayonetta to navigate the arena without being frozen. Trivia *Odette is named for the protagonist of Swan Lake. Odile, mentioned in the game description, is the black swan and her rival. Hideki Kamiya initially planned for the weapon to be named Odile, because it would "match the story better", according to his own words, but he decided to stick to a name more people were familiar with thus Odette. *Cocytus, mentioned in the description, is the lowest circle of hell where in Lucifer flaps his wings to freeze a lake made of his tears. *The perfume gives Bayonetta a tutu and two white feathers on her head when she wears Odette, making her look like a figure-skater; this also references the weapon's origins in ballet. *The LP used to unlock Odette is named after Waldteufel's "Les Patineurs, Op. 183, or 'The Skater's Waltz'." Gallery Odette in Action1.jpg|Bayonetta skidding to a stop with Odette. Odette in Action2.jpg|Bayonetta performing a kick with Odette. Odette in Action3.jpg|Bayonetta skating towards an Ardor. Odette Umbran Elegance Model.png Odette Concept Art.jpg =Navigation= fr:Odette Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta's Weapons